Puzzle of a Misfit
by MollyBites
Summary: Madison Cross, a new diva called 'Misfit'.Will her dream job make her happy or will it just turn out like her past.Miserable.Her outspoken nature might just get her the attention she wanted but could it attract the attention of a certain Punk?
1. Prologue

Confidence ran through me. The thought of my dreams coming true in mere minutes sparked excitement through my soul. All my hard work had finally paid off. Long nights working behind the scenes, oh so fancy business men ordering the meek and naive. This was it, this is my passion, my chance to finally be in the spotlight.

I checked over my attire, looking for any auburn hair framing my wide hazel eyes perfectly. My geeky personality shown through my choice of clothing since I was wearing my Batman t-shirt with my ripped black shorts paired with long black converse. I was never one to dress up in sparkling attire since I was far from barbie. Even when I was little I would ask for tickets to the RAW causing my perfect little sister to laugh at me and divert the attention, like I never asked.

I stretched unaware of the eyes watching me. To consumed in my thoughts I jumped from the sudden contact on my shoulder. I looked to see a technician giving me the que to go to the gorilla . "Good luck" a technician smiled at me. "Don't worry I don't need it" I said with a cocky smile taking over my lips. A familiar drum beat suddenly started playing. One word kept muttering through my head; finally.

 ** _'How dare you say that my behaviour is unacceptable_**

 ** _So condescending unnecessarily critical_**

 ** _I have the tendency of getting very physical_**

 ** _So watch your step 'cause if I do you'll need a miracle'_**

As I stepped out I glanced out to see the curious looks of the audience. But I soon forgot once I looked at the ring, my salvation. I held my head high and did my signature X across my heart."From London, England making her way to the ring, Misfit!" a mischievous smile never leaving my lips I climbed into the ring. I sat down on the ropes like I did at my previous wrestling company. The song of Natalya caused my head tilt and look on in excitement. The body-builder barbie made her way to the ring thinking she owned it. She thought wrong.

"Bring it rookie" the so called challenge snarled looking at me in fury. I just gave her an innocent shrug with a raised eyebrow "Then you won't be able to handle it". The bell finally rang. I rushed at her giving her several blows to her stomach she countered this by slamming me onto the ring keeping me in a headlock. I pushed up getting onto my feet quickly kicking her to the side of her face sending her to the ground. Cheers grew excited, momentum was gained. I lifted her up onto my shoulders, looking out to the audience I made an X across my heart signalling Natalya's downfall. In a motion I practised with ease I dropped her down with my knee going straight into her stomach on the way down. The heart-cross. My adrenaline soon kicked in. As I pinned her ...1...2...3...

Millions of thoughts ran through my head as I had finally made it and no wanna be barbie was going to stop me changing this division for good. A new found purpose not only to achieve my dreams of becoming Diva's champion but also make the Diva's division relevant again. Nothing was going to stop me from speaking my mind.

The referee lifted my arm while I was trying to contain my excitement. Roars from the audience was almost deafening. Signs waved in the air. With my cocky smile I skipped out of the ring without a care in the world.


	2. Meetings

As soon as I got backstage I was met by Stephanie Mcmahon. Any thoughts evaporated from my mind. Did I do anything wrong? Was I too different? She smiled " _Impressive. I've never seen the crowd cheer so much for a new diva. Good luck, kid_ " she walked off ,obviously like she had somewhere more important to be. I couldn't care less, my dream finally became a reality. A sincere smile graced my lips as I headed towards my blue galaxy backpack. I looked around finding other divas gossiping in the corner pointing at me. I rolled my eyes as I slung my straps over my shoulders. _It's like high school all over again_ I thought bitterly. I soon reminded myself nothing but wrestling mattered.

I walked to the car park but soon realised I didn't have a ride. Stupid, stupid brain! Someone must have noticed my panic because I was tapped on the shoulder after looking like my eyes searching looking like an owl. I must have looked crazy. I turned round to see a familiar face. AJ Lee, former diva from NXT. I admit I'm a fan of some of her moves in the ring like 'The shining wizard'. " _Do you want a ride? I mean you look lost and we're in the same hote_ l" she asked looking at me nervously as if I was going to be a bite her head off. Seeing how crazy I must look I make a small smile. " _Yeah, thanks. I'm Maddison_ " I replied being genuinely nice. _What's the harm in making a friend?_ I mentally shrugged. " _I know, OMG! Your accent! It's so cute!_ " She gushed leading me to the car. " _Thanks it was a birthday present_ " I replied sarcastically. I mentally kicked myself, reminding myself to stop other wise I won't have a chance at keeping a friendship. _Way to go Maddison_! To my surprise she just giggled muttering how well I would get on with a punk?

As soon as we stopped she pulled my phone out my grasp. As anyone should I immediately reached for the phone but she kept pulling out of my way. " _Maybe we can go shopping sometime or maybe read some comics_ " she looked at me hopefully. Who was I to say no to having a friend especially in my situation. _Alone, always alone_ I thought sadly. A small sad smile twitched but I soon covered it up and replaced it with one of my famous smirks. " _Yeah sure_ " I replied. She bounced up and down excitedly " _Text me later. Bye_ ". We both left the car and collected our bags.

I reached the front desk. Sitting there was an a brunette filing her nails to perfection even though they were flawless. I coughed to gain her attention " _Maddison Cross_ ". She rolled her eyes and nodded saying " _Room 222_ " in a drone like voice. I smiled at the irony of the number. Not only is it my favourite band Maroon 5's lucky number but it also represents the date I had my first training session to become a professional wrestler. The 22nd of February. I also have it as a charm on my charm bracelet tattoo. Wordlessly I took the room card from her hands and made my way to the stairs. What? I need to keep up with exercise otherwise fanta and nutella will catch up with me.

Me being me I crashed into someone. Wow, what are they made out of stone? I looked up to see a tattooed arm reach out offering help. As soon as my eyes roamed up to the figures face I immediately recognised him. CM Punk, my favourite superstar. I took the hand gratefully and landed gracefully on my feet. Realising I'm still in my ring gear I scrunch my nose but then glance up to remember I'm not on my own. I pull an awkward face and say " _I'm so sorry I was in my own world and-_ ". My rambling was cut off by a chuckle, my big hazel eyes glanced up into the warm brown eyes that shown amusement " _It's fine I should have looked where I was going, your the new diva Misfit right_?" he asked. " _Yeah but you can call me Maddison_ " I replied with a small smile. He has seen my match! I was mentally cheering inside. "Well Mads, you were good in the ring tonight" he said, gazing into my fierce eyes. " _I know_ " I boldly replied with a smirk on my face. " _Lacking confidence I see_ " he teased I rolled my eyes countering " _Says in the world_ ". " _Nice meeting you Mads_ " I looked at him confused since he was holding my Iphone in his hand. I realised I must have dropped it when I bumped into him. " _Thanks_ " I brushed a piece of my loose hair behind my ear. " _No problem_ " he replies giving me an award winning smirk. He turned on his heels putting earphones in, walking towards the lift.

I find my room a couple of doors along. I opened the door to see the typical hotel room, plain sheets, clean everything. Including those stupid but cute little shampoos that don't last very long. I jump and flip onto the bed releasing a relieved sigh enjoying the peace of my own mind with no burdens/family members. However my peace was short lived since a buzzing came from my phone alerting me of a text.

 **in the world: Nice t-shirt ;)**

I shook my head rolling my eyes before replying

 **Mads: Do you have ninja speed or something?**

Not even waiting for a reply I take my clothes off and turn off all the lights. Getting into bed with a smile on my lips thinking that nothing was going to be the same again.


	3. New Trainer

Waking up to an annoying alarm was not how I wanted to spend my day. Especially at 6 in the morning. My usual morning routine started which meant running to get coffee but I remembered that I would actually have get dressed and ready to get it. Yay! So I got dressed into my workout clothes which consisted of a black skeleton tank top, black shorts and black I know everything black.I quickly grabbed my iPhone and my earphones and went down to the canteen.

I quickly grabbed coffee and some cereal. Delicious I more awake and motivated I made my way to the there were superstars and divas already working out. What time do these people get up?! I made my way to the treadmill, I put my earphones in listening to the beat in my ears, motivating me to run faster.

 _ **'You build me up**_  
 _ **You knock me down**_  
 _ **Provoke a smile**_  
 _ **And make me frown**_  
 _ **You are the queen of run around**_  
 _ **You know it's true'**_

Lyrics struck too much to home I needed to find another escape and I knew just what it ring. Unfortunately this hotel gym didn't have a ring so I looked around to find a familiar face to ask. Just as I was thinking that a certain tattooed superstar came in approaching the weights. That's not what stood tattoos glistened with no cover of a casual t-shirt, I soon realized I was staring so I blinked and walked up to that he didn't see me staring. That's the last thing I need.

I tapped him on the shoulder getting his looked at me with a smirk with a look of question in his eyes.I soon put his curiosity to rest by asking "Do you know where the nearest gym is?"."Ermm...I think it's across the you wanna spar with me?" he asked his eyes boring into my by the question I reply teasing him "Sure, maybe I could steal some of the best in the world's moves".He said with all the world's confidence "There would be a lot to steal" grinning confidently at me."Someday your heads going to explode" I remarked just smiled and shrugged at flowed effortlessly on our way to the ring. This was rare for me seeing I didn't really have much of a social life at home.

When we got there I ran for the ring like a child in a candy store.I heard a chuckle so I turned to see Punk looking at me amused with his arms eyes widened and my pale cheeks turned to a light pink. "So are you coming or what?" I yelled sticking my tongue between each ropes waiting impatiently."Fine,fine" he glided into the ring holding his hands like a boxer in a mocking fashion.

We spared with each other for 15 minutes before I got him in the anaconda vise."This seems like an interesting move, I'm keeping it" I teased with a mischievous smile on my tables turned and I had my arms crossed over my chest in a X eyes lit up with mocking "Cross your heart?". "You watched my match" I accused him curious to know what he thought. Wait!What?! Why would I care what he thinks, I've never cared before."Well new hope for the divas division how could I not watch it" he spoke genuinely "but if your going to make a statement you need to prove your better". "Then train me" I needed all the help I could get to improve the divas division."Sure as long as you train with me every morning" all seriousness evaporated from his eyes instead a new found playfulness was within them.

We continued to spar and go over key moves to keep the adrenaline pump through the I would definitely need to make a drastic change to the divas lasted for hours only taking a break every so would talk about travels, funny stories and came and I soon had to say the way back to the hotel I got a I on my way there I couldn't wipe the stupid smile off my face.I must have looked crazy walking round with a creepily large smile on my face.I knew one thing for certain, that I felt attraction for my trainer..


	4. The Statement

My heart was spiked with adrenaline waiting to release my wrath on the divas long red converse moving in over everything in my head: my thoughts on divas, the company not to mention the amount of stupid things nearly every other diva does.I realized this could either make or break I had to do it no one else was, they're to scared instead they parade around like the model WWE wants them to be.I won't I am determined not is why I am risking all my years of hard work.

I adjusted my spider-man crop top, nervous but excited to get into that ring to start the desperately needed denim shorts moved as I stretched preparing for my match. Eventhough I knew that this match wouldn't be that challenging since I was against Aksana. what does it take to get a challenge round here.

My theme started so I was cut from my inner ramblings.I went out feeding of the excitement of the crowd.I even seen a sign with a red heart crossed with black X on top.I winked at them as I passed grateful to be recognized just on my second match in WWE.I entered the ring and sat on the ropes looking bored waiting for my opponent to in all reality I was pumped with adrenaline watching eagerly inside my head to finally wrestle.

Not soon after Aksana entered the ring looking at me like I didn't deserve to be in the ring or even in her presence. That just added to my anger even I locked her in a headlock getting her down but I soon kicked her over the head to knock her to the ground to prepare her for my signature even giving her chance: to make my point about the divas division a little more special.I soon got her over my shoulders giving her a few teasing words.I span around just to make her a little dizzy and then I dropped her stomach straight into my heart-cross was even seconds later her I pinned her _1...2...3..._

I looked down at my feet seeing Aksana looking dazed, a grin formed on my lips.I gestured for a microphone, they looked at my confused but give me one any ways. Staring off into the cheering crowd I realized there were a couple of more signs of crosses and hearts that just added to my growing mood. " _So how you doing Atlanta?_ " breaking the ice, the cheering grew making me deaf." _I know better since an actual_ _ **wrestling**_ _diva a.k.a me made my debut. I mean seriously there only a couple that can actually wrestle that aren't good entertainment is it Vincey?_ " I mockingly tutted, the audience were eating it up laughing and cheering." _No it's not, in case you got one of your yes-men like GM Johnny title-too-long, to answer.I am here to make sure that this divas division is entertaining. I mean it's the same damn thing every week close-line, hair-check, close-line, hair-check and then when they actually speak they smile and act like an absolute air-head. I'm sick of people like Aksana getting a chance when they're only a pretty face in it for the I'm here to solve that puzzle of why the division has gone to the way it has_ ".I dropped the microphone swinging it side to side.

As I was making my way up that ramp all I could hear was ' _We love Misfit_ ' being chanted over and over famous confident smirk was still in place as numerous superstars and divas (surprisingly) came up to me applauding me for saying what was on their I was then approached by Stephanie noticing a small smile but on her I'm not sure if it was good or looked really creepy, as if the Joker had a child it would be her." _I admit I didn't think you were going to be big but it looks like you you are going to be in a storyline which includes having a feud with the Bella's_ " not even giving me a chance to answer she walked off.

" _Yeah she does that a lot_ " AJ's voice popped up next to me wearing a contagious smile." _Good to know she values my opinion_ " I added sarcastically." _Do you want to get some pizza?_ " she asked bouncing up and , someone likes their pizza." _Yeah just let me get my bag_ " smiling I walk over to it putting it on my noticing a shadow walk behind me." _Great promo_ " my 'trainer' told me with his infamous smirk." _I know, way better than yours_ " I exaggerated smooth."T _hat isn't even possible I'm the best_ " he stated like an scientist would about a fact. I giggled imagining him as a mad scientist." _What?_ " he asked confused about my sudden giggling." _Nothing_ " I replied with my red lips pulled in a grin containing my giggles." _Do you want to go get pizza with me and AJ?_ " I asked hopefully " _I can't I've got a signing,sorry_ " he replied looking genuinely sorry " _It's fine don't worry, bye_ " I understanding why he couldn't to AJ who was standing suspiciously, like she was trying to act casual." _Bye Mads_ " he said also walking away.

As soon as we got to the pizza place she started hounded me on how I know I answered questions I didn't realize I had a dreamy look in my when AJ smirked stated what she seemed to now know " _You like him_ "." _No I don't he's my trainer_ " I huffed trying to convince myself." _Sure you don't_ " she winked with a knowing glint in her eye.


	5. Photoshoot

The most annoying song ever played on my phone, 'Baby' by Justin Bieber. If you didn't know that you need a serious soon as I could I reached for my phone moving all objects in my path. I quickly turned off my stupid did I even choose that song? Oh, yeah it's the only one that actually gets me up.

I got up in my blue shorts and white vest myself up remembering the things I had to do today.A photoshoot. One of the things that was necessary in WWE. I didn't have problem with it but I was wary because there is no way I'm posing in an outfit that barely covered I'm going to be standing doing nothing for hours while I could be training with Punk to improve some though not a lot of things needed improving.

I quickly got dressed into ripped jeans, grey and black skeleton jumper with signature black converse. I glanced in the mirror doing all my usual preparations which didn't include much make-up since I don't wear a lot anyways and I'm going to a photoshoot. I pulled my long Auburn hair into a messy ponytail. I ran towards my phone seeing it was 9:30. _Shit!_ I'm runnning late.

I ran right into Punk " _I'm sorry do I keep running into you?_ " I mused out loud. I soon realized that I had somewhere to be " _Do you have a car or something? I need to get to a photo shoot I will be forever grateful_ " I pulled my best puppy eyes with my lips pouting. Looking into his eyes I could see he was trying not to laugh since I hadn't let him speak." _Yeah I have bus_ " suddenly his lips turned into a mischievous no." _As long as I can watch the photoshoot_ " he said with a teasing but serious smile on his lips. I immediately groaned thinking the worst. " _Fine but don't get me kicked out_ " I said mockingly.

We went into his bus and immediately started joking even discussed different comics we've soon as we got there we got strange looks since he was giving me a piggyback." _Look the suits don't approve of how fast your walking. Faster slave!_ " I yelled teasing him getting dirty looks from fat old men in suits. " _Whatever you say your majesty_ " He bowed with a lopsided smile across his face racing us to the photoshoot area.

As soon as we got there we received multiple judging I raised my eyebrow daring them to say they dragged me to the wardrobe while Punk sat on the couch reading his the stylists started telling me all their plans but the main point was to get my personality handed me outfits that were pretty much pink and not existent. I give them all disbelieving glances." _No way I am wearing those_ " I stated giving a shudder for effect " _You said you wanted my personality so your getting it_ " I looked them in eye showing my defiance.

Soon after they all got the picture that I wasn't your average caused me to grin inwardly. I ended up in a black crop corset with black high waist ripped jeans, combat boots and a necklace with a heart on the silver I glanced in the mirror I looked like a completely different my naturally straight hair curled at the ends which I bounced a couple of times unused to curly make-up was made up of light pink blush, winged eye-liner accented by mascara and full crimson lips to complete my look.I smirked in the mirror just to see how much of a bad guy I looked like. I wonder what Punk will he like it? Wait why would I care?

I stepped out into Punk's line of vision and coughed to gain his attention. I waited nervously for his eyes widened as he did a double take. I felt his eyes rake my body looking at every made my blush grow. I never blush. What's wrong with me? " _You look beautiful_ " he breathed, this didn't help my blush. " _Ermm thanks_ " I stammered looking to the the photographer came and dragged me away.

We went through all the poses I needed to do. Surprisingly he took some of my input. I wanted to do some with a microphone since it would get the point of me being a rebel is the main reason I chose black not only does it get that across but it also makes me a 'Misfit' from the other divas.

The lighting was all put into place and we started taking did a couple of normal poses then my ones with the microphone. It was hard to concentrate because Punk kept creeping behind the photographer making funny faces. Sometimes the photographer would turn round right when Punk was pulling a face so not only was pulling a face he was also really close to the photographer. It was really hard to hold on my laugh, I felt like it was going to burst out at any minute. For one photo Punk crept up behind me making faces behind caused the photographer to tell me that " _Your really cute together_ " I replied blushing " _We-we aren't together_ ". In reply he just give me an unbelieving glance with a raised eyebrow.

I got changed and met Punk in his I didn't realize was how tired I put in 'The Shining' and started watching the horror how I ended lying my head on his shoulder. _Why have I never used his shoulder as my cushion before?_ I questioned my mind long after that I fell asleep cuddled in his arms.


	6. Haunted Past

I woke up in an extremely comfy bed, wait hotel beds aren't this comfy. I finally peeled my eyes open to an unfamiliar bedroom. I looked around the room with critical eyes looking for any clue of where I might be. Suddenly I spotted a walking dead box set. This made all the memories with Punk come flooding back. _He must have carried me here_ I thought.

I took the covers off to reveal all my clothes from last night. With my dignity still intact I spotted my converse next to the door of the room. I slowly walked out of the room to hallway seeing Punk in the kitchen with road wife." _Morning Mr &Mrs Kingston_" I said to them in the most poshest voice I could muster." _Ha Ha Ha_ " Punk replied sarcastic " _Awwww Punk you don't have to keep it a secret any more you know you love me_ " Kofi joined in teasing batting his eyelashes. I met Kofi before my debut match when I went to the gym, we got on well enough to be friends.

" _Coffee?_ " Punk asked with a look in his eyes that told me he was going to regret letting me and Kofi talk." _Yes please Punkers_ " I replied suddenly in perky mood. I've been like this a lot lately for some reason."Punkers?" both he and Kofi questioned although I'm pretty sure Kofi was trying to hold back his I just shrugged with a cheeky smile on my face he rolled his moving to get me coffee.

I sat down and chatted with Kofi for while until I heard the ringtone of someone I forgot existed.

 ** _'I'm sick of picking the pieces_**  
 ** _And second-guessing_**  
 ** _My reasons why you don't trust me_**  
 ** _Why must we do this to one another?'_**

My face turned pale. Kofi grew with concern he tried shaking me out of my daze but nothing could get me out of my trance. I ran towards the door of the bus, rushing towards the hotels superstars gave me strange looks since I was fully dressed looking overall I must have looked like a crazy person. I headed towards the punching bag, ready to strike with all my strength. Which I started to pour from my knuckles with the lack of I didn't care the fury built inside came out in waves.

Out of the blue a hands reached out and grabbed the punching bag. I looked at the hands seeing they had 'Drug Free' tattooed across them. I latch onto him hugging him muffling my sobs into his chest. Ignoring the looks from curious onlookers we walked out of the gym. I soon noticed he was leading me his was probably the safest place for me.

When we got in the bus he sat me down on the chair. I looked around and noticed Kofi must have I don't want to fake smile and pretend that I'm fine. I'm friends with Kofi but it doesn't mean I want to spill my deepest and darkest secrets.

Punk came back with medical then started to work on my hands but I knew he was wouldn't be? I would."Punk?" "Call me Phil" I took that as a sign that he trusted me and that I could trust him. I nodded softly answering the unasked question on if I was going to tell him what it was all soon started to bandage my hands, once he was done he picked me up bringing me onto the to return with a blanket.

We then sat in a comfortable silence waiting for someone to knowing how to approach the subject since it was very sensitive." _It was my sister_ " I whispered which sounded loud considering you could hear non existent crickets in your ear." _She called me today. She only calls when she wants money. I used to hope every Christmas that she would just for one day stop.."_ He looked at me listening absorbing all the information I was giving him." _That s-she would stop hitting time she would do something wrong she would blame it on believed her of course, the angel child. I tried my best to impress them but when I got attention they would turn their backs and lavish her with gifts_ " I said bitterly " _She would steal my money and now she tries to guilt trip me to feed her alcohol stash. When I told my parents about my career choice they threw me out_ " I noticed from the corner of my that his jaw was clenched. " _Luckily I had this friend Jenny she took me a couple of years after I asked her to pick me up from my match and she died in an was my fault_ " I muttered wanting to curl into a ball.

" _It's not_ " He replied staring into my eyes like he genuinely believed that moment staring into his eyes I felt a weight being lifted off my kissed my forehead and left the room. I lightly touched where he had kissed a smile never leaving my lips.A part of me felt disappointed that he didn't kiss me on the lips. I wonder what his lip ring would feel like.

He came back into the room with a t-shirt that was obviously his and his underwear that would be like shorts on me. I went into the bathroom and changed coming back into the couch cuddling next to him for the second time. I could get used to this I thought to myself enjoying the peacefulness. I fell asleep emotionally exhausted with him gently playing with my hair.


	7. The Start

Weeks have past, me and Phil have grown we would always gravitate towards each other in social feelings for him have could they not? AJ and I also became closer, she's like the sister I've always wanted.I have also made better friends over the past couple of weeks with Kofi, since I travel most of the time with also introduced me to Kaitlyn from NXT, we get on since she makes the worst jokes.

I've been training with Phil whenever I can to improve my finisher, to make it more my storyline starting I will know that I can tear every one of those divas doing my nails at the same time. Tonight I'm doing a promo on the Bella's since 'The crowd loved me' as Stephanie told me but in reality it means the Bella's aren't good on the mic.

" _Raise hell_ " Phil advised with a small smile " _Just hell?_ " I smirked." _I don't think they can take anymore of my_ _protégé_ " he returned with an even bigger smirk " _Protégé? It was all me_ " I he had a chance to make a comeback my theme music came on (Harder to breathe by Maroon 5). I gave him a small salute before I walked out in my own enchanted world.

Running down the ramp to the ring I smacked the hands of multiple fans. I slid into the ring with a microphone already prepared. I raised it to my mouth but this seemed to excite them more. I smiled in pride as I realized not only did I want this change but they did to and they wanted me to do it." _I don't think Chicago will let her speak, rude people_ " Cole commented at ringside. " _Cole shut your because they can get_ _ **excited**_ _and you can't, don't take it out on them_ " I commented which caused laughter in the audience."See they laugh at you which in a weird way makes them a better people than all CM Punk comes from here so they must pretty talented as well" I said which made the audience roar even more.

" _If the Bella's think they can beat me or any diva for that matter they thought around seems to think that way, I don't know why is it because I'm a bit of a geek or that I'm not plastic like the rest of the divas. I know that I am better than any of the divas back there and I will prove everyone in the back, every single boring suit that I am better. If it means getting a rise out of the plastic dolls to finally get some competition then I sure as hell am going to piss every single one off_ " by now the audience couldn't stop cheering." _I cross my heart_ " I dropped my microphone just about to head out of the ring when Johnny came onto the screen.

" _Since you seem to like Punk so much_ " Johnny spat out of his mouth like venom "A _nd you have something against the Bella's, you will tag team with Punk against BOTH Bella twins and Alberto del Rio_ ".Obviously trying to intimidate me but could see he was failing since I was grinning like a fool.

Not only was I teaming with Phil but I also got a chance take down the Bella's. Like I planned. I felt like a child at Christmas.

Since I was already in the ring I sat on the ropes waiting for my tag team partner.

 _ **Look in my eyes, what do you see?**_  
 _ **The cult of personality**_  
 _ **I know your anger, I know your dreams**_  
 _ **I've been everything you want to be**_

As soon as Phil's music started all I wanted to do was to start the in character he looked at me and nodded, acknowledging me walking up to each corner of the ring standing on the top rope exciting the then both sat on the ropes waiting for our what seemed like an eternity both of our opponents came to the ring.

" _Do you want to start?_ " he asked me knowing I wanted to wrestle the Bella's " _Yep I've got to raise hell somehow right?_ " I answered back smiling. I stepped in the ring ready to start making a change to how people look at this stepped forward with an evil smile on their faces. I wasn't going to let them get to get to me, I was better than them.

I ran towards them slamming them down. I then quickly ran to the top rope giving them a moonsault landing on top with a crowd went crazy chanting 'Misfit' I tried pinning Brie _...1...2..._ I quickly moved her into the anaconda vise but that only lasted a couple of seconds since Niki kicked me to get her twin out of the submission then dragged me up trying to give me suplex but I soon countered by throwing her into the ropes; out the recognizing the distraction drop kicked me but she obviously didn't put enough force into it because it just pushed me into the ropes. _Weak_ I thought to myself.I then quickly kicked him in the stomach giving her a was down so I took this as my chance. I quickly put her on my shoulders setting her up for the 'The heart-cross' I went over what I had been practising with Punk making sure I did it right. Just as planned the move was powerful so I went for the pin _...1...2...3..._

Me and Phil were announced the seen him with a little proud smile so she knew he wasn't mad at her for not letting him in the ring. Alberto and Nikki were throwing a fit so me and Phil thought it was hilarious knowing that this was their real personality and not some persona.

As soon as we got backstage we celebrated with cans of pepsi and horror were both arguing over which superpower would be the best super strength or invisibility. I was on team invisibility. You could go anywhere you want and haunt whoever you want.

He suddenly exclaimed as if remembering something " _Colt asked me if you wanted to go on his pod cast, will you?_ ".Colt was his best friend, he kept telling me stories of were hilarious. I really wanted to meet him so I said the only explanation " _Of course I will. I would love to, anything to get more dirt on you_ ".He just rolled his eyes throwing a pillow at me, only just missing my pepsi. I gasped in fake shock hitting him on the head with a to have him catch it, taking the opportunity to tickle we ended up with him on top of me, I stared into his eyes as if I were in a slowly started to lean in our eyes locked of each others lips.A scream echoed from the movie, breaking us from a paradise I desperately wanted to go back to.

The night went on as it normally it raised one question I desperately wanted the answer to; _did he want to kiss me like I wanted to kiss him?_


	8. Memories & Questions

I woke up ready to start my day off. I was extremely excited since it was rare and I have barely enough time to do some of my other hobbies like photography, drawing or reading comic books. I was also excited because I would be doing Colt Cabana's on the road when I was traveling with different companies I would listen to it but I also knew he was a friend of Phils that made me want to go even more.

So I quickly got changed into ripped jeans, marvel t-shirt and converse. I know I should design for vogue or something, everyone would be so much comfier. I brushed my long reddish-brown hair deciding to keep it I was meeting Punk before I go to the podcast because I have no idea where I am going.

I went in the canteen to meet up with Phil.I quickly got some toast and my daily could people live without coffee?Did they have to drink tea instead?My nose wrinkles at some reason the stereotype of English people liking tea stops at it genetic?Is there something wrong with me?

I was cut out of my musings when I heard " _Yes there is,you should get checked out_ " a familiar voice said." _Ok what's wrong with me?_ " I questioned him with a mischievous of answering he flicked a salt packet right on the middle of my continued joking and talking not mentioning what I really wanted to talk near I just imagining that our lips were just centimeters apart?

When we finished our breakfast Phil lead me through Chicago pointing out things on the way.I made a mental note to come at night with my places I imagined would look amazing at giving me a tour we went to Colt's apartment.

He opened the door much to my excitement." _Hey and Punk's lover_ " he wiggled his eyebrows making both me and Phil blush." _No I am Batman's lover_ " I protested childishly hoping he didn't see our blushes." _Whatever you tomatoes_ " he opened the door the way in Phil playfully punched him in the return he received a funny face which turned out to be crossed eyes with his tongue pulled out.I giggled at his antics and walked inside following Phil to the living room which had microphones set up along with a laptop.I made a mental note to try not to trip over any of the wires.

" _Ready for the best interview of your life_ " Colt smirked sitting on the couch." _For the first interview of my life yep_ " I stated kind of nervous but excited." _Hopefully you won't have to suffer through another interview with him_ " Phil said with a straight face but I knew from his eyes he was teasing me." _Don't be like that you know I'm your favourite everything_ " Colt teased him with mock hurt." _Are you cheating on Kofi?Don't worry Colt we can stick together_ " I dramatically mocked Phil but all we got in reply was him rolling his eyes muttering to himself how he regretted putting us in the same room.

Colt started his podcast with his usual advertisements and blah blah and Phil were putting him off a couple times by making funny faces, putting random things on his head or holding his nose so he would speak we were trying to control our laughter while Colt was balancing several things on his head. I don't even know how we put that many things on his head.

He finally introduced me telling me I had to say something to let people know I'm there so like any normal person would I said " _Hello strangers_ ".Punk and Colt just chuckled leading Colt to say " _By the way the other laugh was Punk he's joining us for this podcast too_ " " _I feel_ _honoured_ " I cheekily smiled at him." _Don't make his head any bigger it's already big anyway what's it like to finally be in WWE?_ " he questioned " _Well it's different than other companies I've worked for, it's a lot more commercialized_ " I answered going over my memories carefully." _Is that a bad or a good thing?_ " Colt questioned curious, both him and Phil were waiting intently for my answer." _I feel like I'm on trial or interviews always like this?But I think it's because more people will get to see me wrestle and it opens the sport to different audiences but bad that there isn't enough stipulation matches or divas that can actually wrestle instead of just being a pretty face_ " I stated confidently.

" _Do think there are any divas back there that are a challenge?_ " Colt questioned " _Maybe AJ, Kaitlyn or Naomi_ " I answered with my signature smirk in place " _I taught you well_ _protégé_ " Phil commented with a smirk on his face too." _Protégé?_ " Colt questioned us amused. I replied with a shrug saying " _He thinks he's the reason for my kick-ass abilities_ " Phil retaliated with an even more confident expression stating " _I am_ "." _Yeah because 4 training sessions is going to magically help me_ " I retorted rolling my eyes " _It will because I am the best in the world_ " Phil replied. " _Yeah, I'm batman_ " I countered looking him in the eyes enjoying his playful nature, I could see he was enjoying it too." _I totally ship it_ " caused us to look at Colt questioning him silently to explain " _What should your ship name be Munk, Punkfit or Madhil, I can't decide_ ". We just continued to stare at him blankly even though I'm pretty sure both our cheeks turned pink.

Couple of other questions passed mostly fun ones that had to with my experiences in different countries like Japan, Mexico and England. I had to let them down gently that I don't drink tea because naturally them assumed because of the kept teasing us telling us that we should just get married because we were so similar.

" _You've risen so quickly in WWE, why do you think you went to the top so fast?_ " Colt questioned me yet again." _It's because I made a promo and said what was on everyone's minds about the divas division. I mean they must have been pretty shocked to see me walk in the ring in pretty much my everyday clothes and then actually kick-ass then being good on the mic it was the mic that made me as popular as I am I mean Phil is right when he said that mic is power_ " I answered with Phil humming agreement I continued " _If I didn't have that microphone then the same matches would start again the ones that wouldn't even last a minute_ ".

After that a few more questions were asked but not much I soon left with Punk we were just walking I realized what I wanted to do earlier " _Do you want to take some pictures with me?_ " I asked him nervously " _Sure_ " he nodded.

We walked for awhile talking, goofing around stopping every so often to take a ended up on the hotel roof where we sat over the edge dangling our feet of the edge talking about random things that popped into our minds." _How did you get into photography?_ " he asked taking my camera glancing through the pictures I've took." _I don't know I think I picked it up from my Grandad_ " I replied my tone I knew I gave away what happened to him " _I'm sorry_ " Phil said in a comforting tone pulling me closer to him so I was resting my head on his shoulder." _It's not your fault_ " I said snuggling into the warmth he was got my camera facing the lens towards us taking a picture."I wasn't ready" I replied in a childish tone " _You still look beautiful anyway_ " he countered brushing hair behind my ear, making my heart skip a beat.

He silently walked away to his hotel room, leaving me on the roof with my camera smiling like an idiot. I looked at the recently taken picture and smile. I look at peace, happy which has never happened before in a picture; they were all forced thumb gently grazed his face realizing that he was the cause of my new found happiness, my missing piece in my puzzle. I no longer could deny my growing feelings. I knew one thing for sure that I would never delete this photo.


	9. Dates

Rushing through the ropes I launched myself at Phil in the middle of the ring.I had to literally launch myself at him just to get him down, my strength isn't enough to put him down with a normal I put him into the Anaconda vise, I've been trying to get him out with his own moves just to tease him about it will make his ego go down a bit.

I look outside the ring to see AJ skipping like there is no tomorrow. It sort of suited her in a weird that's her new gimmick or something. _It looks really fun, maybe I should join her_ I thought to myself, forgetting the match altogether.

Phil takes my distraction to his advantage and rolls me up for the pin, _1...2..._ I kicked out forcefully knocking him to the other side of the him dazed I quickly ran up to him locking my feet either side of his head pulling him down onto the mat face I quickly put him the Anaconda vise leaving him no time to get out of it. I see the pain on his face, the need to get out of I'm guessing his pride is fuelling him at this point. I mentally roll my eyes at were there 5 full painful minutes, well for him; I was just getting a bit bored until he finally tapped out.

I leaped up happy at my well deserved victory. In true Madison fashion I started doing cartwheels around the I soon got in the ring to start my teasing " _I won, I won, I won and yooouuuu lost_ " I chanted skipping around him with a massive smile on my lips.

Suddenly I was pulled on top of his shoulders for what I was expecting a GTS." _This isn't fair_ " I pouted childishly over his shoulder." _It's my revenge_ " He stated along with a laugh only the jokers would compare to." _Please I will let you borrow that comic you've been bothering me about_ " I begged looking down at the ring which seemed further away. Is this what Superman feels like?

" _Hi Maddy_ " AJ waves in front of my face. _My_ _saviour_ I thought thinking of ways she could try and help me." _AJ help me please otherwise we won't be able to run off into the sunset and adopt cats, live together until we are old and wise_ " I begged dramatically getting a giggle out of her and a scoff from Phil " _Wise?_ "." _Please I will do anything_ " I begged again which caused AJ to giggle even more." _Some friend you are_ " I pointed my finger at her in mock anger.

" _Anything_?" He questioned me further " _Yep_ " I said in to feel the ground again." _Will you go on a date with me then?_ " He asked seeming flew in my body like cheeks flushed red both to the question and AJ chanting " _Yes!Yes!Yes!_ " pointing his hands in the air in a Daniel Bryan fashion." _Yes_ " I squeaked out. I mentally scolded myself for acting like this. I've never acted like this for carefully put me down." _Great. See you at six?_ " He questioned with a genuine smile " _Yeah_ " I said with a smile on my naturally pink lips, pushing a stray lock behind my I do when I'm nervous." _Bye_ " he waved walking out of the gym leaving me in complete bliss.

AJ squealed behind me in excitement." _Finally, I wondering how long it would take you_ " she said skipping around the ring " _You're my OTP_ " she added with a massive grin on her face. I don't think it's natural to be this then again I didn't hang round the happiest of people. I then became confused of what she said " _OTP?_ " I asked with my head tilted rounded on me in shock with her mouth a the way back to the hotel we were staying in she gave me a lecture on shipping and fandoms in this mean I've been shipping Wendy Darling and Peter Pan all this time without by the way frustrates me to no end. I mean why would you give up Neverland, Peter Pan, flying and being immortal to grow up.

When I got home in preparation for my date which I haven't had in a while I took a a bubbles, bubbles turn me back into a 5 year old; most of the bath was spent playing with the bubbles. I got changed into my Hulk pyjamas which was made up of a tank top and shorts. I am now laying across my bed listening and singing to Maroon 5. _I need to get concert tickets_ I thought to myself in excitement.

 _ **I'm sick of picking the pieces**_  
 _ **And second-guessing**_  
 _ **My reasons why you don't trust me**_  
 _ **Why must we do this to one another?**_

The familiar song floods through my ear buds. I double check what album I have playing on my iPhone I see the memorable maroon disk of ' _Songs about Jane_ ' confirmed my worst was my confession with Phil I don't feel sad about it that I feel now is the anger towards her and I'm not sure how I would react to seeing her. I was in a trance of my own thoughts for so long I didn't even notice the ringing stopped.I glanced at my phone in fear, I acted as if the phone will explode at any obviously gave up leaving a text. I sat contemplating if I should open the I finally got enough courage I opened the text awaiting the demands I normally get.

 _ **Queen Bitch: I'm in town for we meet up? I've xxx**_

I chuckled darkly at the current state of mind could be mistaken for that of a Villain.

 _ **Me: Starbucks at 4.**_

My mind wandered through all the me into a complete panic. I started throwing my belongings around the room causing all the things on the table to go crashing onto the floor. I crawled into to a ball in the corner crying out of frustration and anger. I soon remembered my date with Phil and that caused me to wipe my eyes and walk to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror seeing my hazel eyes bloodshot and my hair sticking up in places I didn't even know it could. _There's no way I could out like this_ I thought that both mentally and physically I wasn't stable.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door that could put Hulk's punch to shame. _They must have knocking for a while then_ I realized. I scrambled towards the door opening it to reveal Phil in a button up shirt and jeans with a red eyes looked up at me in concern " _What happened?_ " he asked softly looking around my hotel wondering if my room got broke into." _My sister_ " I spoke with venom coating my words " _She text me asking if we could meet_ " I sighed mentally exhausted." _What you say?_ " he asked curious but also concerned."Yeah I'm meeting up with her before Raw" I told him " _Do you want to stay in?_ " He questioned me obviously getting that I didn't want to go out." _Can we watch Batman?_ " I asked with my best puppy face " _Ok_ " he said glancing at me unsure of my mental state.

We then cuddled with a bowl of popcorn watching ' _The Dark Knight_ '." _I don't get her problem she would get to go out with a superhero_ " I stated incredulously munching on popcorn." _Maybe she didn't want to worry that someone she loved would constantly be putting his life at risk_ " he answered back to me. I turned to look at him to retaliate but I seen him already looking which made my cheeks to turn pink. Our hands met in the bowl of popcorn locking in an both glanced looking at each other with an expression I didn't I knew it we both learned in and our lips met softly caressing each other. I've never felt anything like it before, it was better than any kiss or any diamond I could ask for. I pulled back from our heaven and asked " _Would you be my Catwoman?_ " with the cheekiest smile on my only response was a roll of his eyes and his hands at each side of his face pulling me into a deeper passion filled kiss _.I knew that I was drowning deeper than I had before_.


	10. Breaking Bonds

Pulling on my black jeans with the knees cut out and a black Guns N' Roses tank top that clung to me showing off my toned stomach. I wore this just to piss her off, she's such a snob sometimes for someone who in reality has nothing but a bottle and her deluded ex-boyfriends money. I grabbed my phone and my bag which I slung over my shoulder walking out the hotel door.

My layers of hair was swaying in the wind, dancing to the music through my headphones. I hoped this would calm me before the date with the it would because I'm definitely not an angel and I knew that I could be even worse than the devil I was meeting with.

I ordered a coffee, big surprise there. I looked around searching for her raven locks which reflected her true intentions. I couldn't see her so I took a seat in the corner of the room just incase we end up shouting at each other, we probably will. I took my phone out and was soon reminded of the reason of my happiness. It was my wallpaper, the picture we took on the eyes lingered on his lips remembering the rush of emotions, the soft mint flavored lips. I've never felt this strongly about someone before. I must have looked strange; sitting in the corner giving my phone love-sick eyes.

" _Someone's happy, never thought I'd see the day_ " an annoying voice remarked in the seat in front of me. I knew that voice from every painful childhood memory, unfortunately. I looked up into the eyes glowing hazel eyes of the devil and gave a chilling smirk " _Well this is a nightmare come true, bored of living off someone else's money already that you to resort to must be desperate_ " I said looking her in the chewed nails gave away her worries or addiction as they brushed a piece of black hair behind her ear.

" _No I've changed I told you_ " she lied, I would have believed it if I hadn't lived with it my whole life." _Then you'll understand why I won't give you anything_ " I told her showing my defiance that was usually shown in the ring.A look what I would call desperation came over her worried " _Please I need money it's just a bit then I will pay you back,promise_ " her plea would have worked if I was my old self; a doormat.

" _No, I won't give you anything. If you want money you can sell your ridiculous purses_ " I stood up ready to leave my past behind." _Please we can be a family again_ " her said as her selfishness twisted into manipulation, that was the final straw." _Family_ " I scoffed unleashing my hidden anger " _We have never been are nothing to , strangers mean more to me. I used to try and get on your good side but now I'm finally done with this so called '_ _ **family**_ _' I happen to share genes with_ " by now all eyes were on us and I couldn't care less " _By the way you can tell '_ _ **Mummy'**_ _and '_ _ **Daddy'**_ _to go fuck themselves too_ " I added walking out the door without a weight on my shoulders or a so called 'family'.

It was Raw and I could finally take out all my opponent was Brie Bella; the Diva's champion. If I could get the win over her I would definitely be the number 1 I would get a chance at the Diva's championship at TLC.

I changed into my Maroon 5 crop top with my usual denim jean shorts and my long black naturally long hair was curled at the ends, bouncing on every make-up was my usual winged eye-liner with my thick curved eyelashes painted black with mascara.

As I made my entrance I noticed that more and more people were cheering for me. I am grateful for that because I didn't come here to be the good guy, I came here because I loved dream was to be successful at first it didn't really matter that I was on the side of the crowd but I soon realized that their opinion mattered because it could make or break dream was everything so I tested with promos which was the best way to do I found out that truthful yet fun ass-kicking promos got the most meant I would always be Queen of microphone in every single company I've been in. I'm not arrogant I'm cocky there's a difference.

When I entered the ring they made **their** me and most of the crowd looked on bored, waiting for the match to finally 2 finally got out the ring so I could get my hands on the Diva's champion.

 _Ding!Ding!Ding!_

I went straight in kicking her in the stomach before I pounced on her, giving her punches. I got off her and dragged her up slamming her into the ropes giving her a crossbody. I went for the pin, I knew she would kick out but I wanted the tension in the audience to rise, one of the things I learnt watching matches growing up. _1...2...3..._

I put her in a headlock making her stand up.I tried to lift her on my shoulders but she jumped down kicking me in the shoulder pushing me down. As soon as I came out of my dazed state I noticed she getting on the top when she was in mid-air I moved out of the way causing her her distraction I got onto the top rope putting my hands in a cross shape which made the audience cheer even louder. I quickly did a moonsault landing on perfectly meaning she'd be even more dazed and hurt. I quickly got to my feet lifting Brie over my shoulders hitting 'The heart-cross' with much more power, to prove my point. I pinned her _1...2...3..._ my victory didn't shock me but only made my confidence grow.

" _May I have your attention please_ " Knowing the voice I rolled my eyes as I waited for the actual news in boredom as 'Johnny' introduced himself." _Well done on defeating the Diva's champion_ " 'Johnny' said with a fake smile " _So for TLC you will go against Brie Bella for the Diva's championship_ " I knew this wasn't all, the smile held something devious; a trick up his sleeve " _In a tables, ladders and chairs match_ ".He was obviously expecting me to run or beg but I'm doing none, this was exactly what I wanted.

In mock fear I raised my hands in a surrender but I failed as I laughed at his this wasn't the reaction he wanted and because of his control freak nature he was going to take it out on his yes crowd were still cheering from the for a Diva's match to finally be more than 5 minutes of running around the ring.

I made my way backstage as soon as I was dragged away I was pushed into a dressing room.I struggled unable to match the strength of my now I stopped as soon as I seen the colourful tattoos that decorated his arms.

All of a sudden I was pulled into a world of bliss as his lips touched new found addiction carried on for at least 5 minutes before he pulled away. I playfully pouted at the loss of his lips but he carefully lifted my chin making me look him in the eye. I was lost in warm brown was circled by a ring of dark brown, I continued searching their colours until I realized I was probably being a bit creepy. Pulling out of my trance I asked " _What was that for?_ ".You could tell by my voice that I was out of breath." _I wanted to congratulate you, my little protégé_ " he smirked lazily. I didn't get much time to reply as I soon was pulled back in my trance with every sense being overflowed.


	11. Operation Cobra

**Best in the world : How about a do over?**

 **Me : Do over?**

 **Best in the world : Do over date since you had a mental breakdown last time**

 **Me : ?**

 **Best in the world : I'll pick you up tomorrow at a dress ;)**

 **Me : A dress, must u torture me?**

 **Best in the world : Kinky ;)**

I just rolled my eyes with a content smile on my at the hotel ceiling from my bed I squeaked with excitement. I spent at least 5 minutes wondering what he had planned but came up with nothing. I soon realized I needed something to help get my mind of him, which was already a difficult task.

I scrolled through my contact list thinking that I didn't have that many then again I wasn't that much of a social butterfly. I soon came across AJ's number and realized I hadn't spent that much time with I texted her to meet me in the was in the same hotel so it wasn't a surprise if you ran into a brick wall which turned out to be I did but that turned out for the best in the end.

I just threw on jeans and a t-shirt, not caring about what I put I laced up converse I realized that other Diva's must take ages getting they have to paint their face different colours to hide their insecurities or to make them feel confident about they look. I understand if it's to feel confidence but you should take pride in what you look like but I guess I have a different point of view to everyone usual.I mean they must take forever walking in those heels or as I call them death can you walk on them? They're like stilts.

I ran down the endless stairs to see AJ looking like she wanted to jump every I prepared myself ready for any sort of attack.

Suddenly as I was walking up to her she pulled me into a hug " _Hi we are going shopping_ " that was all she said as she dragged me along with her without a someone small she sure was strong. I made a mental note for when I face her in the ring not to underestimate her.

Surprisingly I didn't find shopping all that bad but that's probably because we stopped at every game and comic book shop we came we were in one of the shops (I forgot the name) I found a cute floral dress that had a V neck and spaghetti straps. I tried the dress on and it fit perfectly the top exposed just the right amount of cleavage but not too much, the dress then flowed out creating the perfect look.

We were laughing getting a sugar high from numerous amounts of sweets and candy my high came to a stop as I seen my one true demon; my was sitting there as if my disappearance made had no effect on he which it probably didn't. But I looked on realizing that I didn't care as much as I used too in fact I felt nothing towards her. It was like she didn't scratch me with those nails every chance she got leaving me with a shallow cut that didn't leave a physical scar but an emotional sad as it seems Phil and my very few friends were my family I couldn't be happier.

AJ seen my new found sadness making a concerned face which looked so odd to me as I always saw her happy and her eyebrows furrowed she asked " _What's wrong?_ " she stared me in the eyes as if expecting an I just shrugged her off as a genuine smile took over my features-which is very thrown her off as she lifted her perfectly plucked eyebrow looking at me weirdly." _Take a picture it will last longer_ " I said challenging her as my expression changed into it's usual smirk." _I would but I wouldn't want to go blind after looking at it too long_ " she teased me, in response I grabbed my candy floss and stuffed it into her mouth successfully shutting her up. In annoyance she rolled her eyes in a way that said 'So mature' so like the mature person I am I stuck my tongue out.

We got to my hotel room blasting music from every kind of even started slow dancing at one point mocking a married couple, I was the cat-lady out of the two of us which was ironic since she didn't have many friends either. I think it might be to her outgoing bubbly nature or that she has many tomboy interests like me to be friends with many of the other divas.

Currently we are drinking lemonade playing fuck,marry,kill." _My go errmmm... Randy,Zack Ryder or Kofi_ " I said with a playful glint in my eyes waiting for the she replied " _Kill Zack,Fuck Randy and Marry Kofi_ " but as soon as she mentioned Kofi her cheeks flamed up. I grinned teasing her " _AJ and Kofi sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-_ " my taunting singing stopped when she covered my mouth so all you could hear was eyes quickly moved to my phone she seen and grabbed the phone away and hid it much to my we carried on like that for a while but she knew by the smirk on my face that I was going to do cobra in progress.


	12. Do-Over Date

In the morning I got phone calls from WWE that tomorrow I'm going to do an panel interview with Sheamus and Phil. I can't wait I love interacting with the are the reason why I'm actually one of the most popular divas in such a short amount of I can't wait to meet Sheamus I mean I've met him once, he was one of the few superstars that came up to me congratulating me.

Today is also exciting since I get to go on my do-over date with Phil. I'm kind of angry at myself for having that breakdown but I couldn't help it so many emotions took over my , frustration at letting _her_ get to me just took over because I somehow believed that I was apart of that family but in reality I wasn't.

I had time to kill so I grabbed my camera and headed out the atmosphere of always waking up to a different place didn't really bother me, I always loved travelling even if no one else then again I didn't have any reason to be home sick, quite the opposite.

I soon found my way to a park so naturally I gravitated towards the swing. _What?_ I'm a child at many people were in the park just a about two families. I could feel stares on me as I got on the swing but I kept swinging taking pictures of the pond in front of I finished taking them on the swing I walked closer to it, getting close ups of the lighting and colours went perfectly with perfectly the season since they were bright; full of I love summer however it could never beat you could wrap yourself in blankets and drink as much hot chocolate as you like.

Just as I was about to leave the park I felt tiny finger tap my shoulder lightly, getting my attention. I turned round to see a girl and a boy around five or six with big blue eyes and light brown hair, sharing similar features. _Twins_ I thought making sure I wasn't having some weird hallucination. I gave them a questioning glance urging them to tell me what they wanted to boy finally burst " _You're the ninja girl aren't you?_ " he asked me with big excited eyes. I chuckled at his choice of words " _Ninja?_ " I questioned tilting my head, curious." _You're like the ninja turtles but a girl_ " the girl chimed in more confident than before." _Thanks, do you want a picture? I've got to capture the moment with my first two ninja fans_ " I exclaimed in a begging voice, they giggled at my antics bringing a light-hearted smile to my face." _Only because you're the first girl ninja_ " the boy replied with his eyes betraying him as they danced with excitement. I got my phone out taking a serious picture but them taking them with us making funny parents found us and thanked me but I said it was no problem, sending them the pictures.

By the time I finished my photography tour I looked at the time seeing it was 18:00 meaning I only had one hour to get was just enough time. I put on my floral blue soon as I did I noticed that it hugged my curves but flared out like a skirt for the bottom half which fitted my personality since I didn't normally wear clingy clothes since it wasn't I put on my cat eyeliner and coated my lashes mascara which made them longer. I decided on putting light pink lipstick since I thought it would look fancier than my normal everyday I came to my final part of my outfit, my shoes I put on light blue made the outfit look cuter and more me.

Next thing I know a light knocking sound filled the who it was a smile grew on my lips. I couldn't believe this was happening, an amazing cute guy wanted to go on a date with inner insecurities spoke to me doubting this but I quickly shut them up as I wasn't that person anymore.

I opened the door not expecting to see Phil in a suit it was weird but I quickly got used to the idea since he looked like he came straight from a .The smirk on his face wasn't as annoying in fact it looked as if it would make my knees warm brown orbs ran down my figure giving me chills since he was looking at me as if he was saving it to presented me with a single white rose, it was beautiful.

" _You look beautifu_ l" He finally breathed as if he came out of a daze. I smiled at him tucking my straight silky hair behind my ear replying with a smile " _You don't look so bad yourself_ ".He held out an elbow for me to hold onto " _My lady_ " he said in a bad British accent." _Why thank you kind fellow_ " I said in a posh accent walking with him outside the called a taxi he whispered the location to the diver who grinned nodding.I got in asking " _Where are we going?_ " using my puppy eyes that normally worked on him." _It's a secret_ " he whispered. I kept trying to get him to tell me where we are going but he didn't give not even when I offered to lose on our next training session which caused him to look away in fake anger saying " _I'm not that easy_ " .All I said " _Are you sure?_ " my wide smile couldn't be contained.

When the taxi finally got out and my eyes weren't prepared for the beauty before are at a beach that looked like it had come straight out of the bright blue seas complementing the restaurant that was right next to the were going inside dressed in their best were schmoozing talking to everyone who looked important going up to them acting as if they knew you.

When we got inside I was still yet to say a word which was rare since I always have a smart-ass comment for tables were decorated with petals of all was provided by the candle lamps in the middle making it fancy yet humble which didn't reflect the people surrounding.

As soon as we sat down at a table for two his usual teasing began " _Have I made the infamous Misfit speechless_ " he sat there with perfect smirk on his face that could melt me at any him I just said " _It's gorgeous_ " looking round at the scenery " _Not as gorgeous as you_ " as soon as he said that we just looked at each other and burst out the tears from my eyes I stated " _That was really cheesy_ _I don't think there is even a scale for that level of cheesiness_ ".The night went on as we flirted with each other ordering our ended up getting thrown out because we continuously mocked other customers creating ' _far too much noise'_.

We sat on the beach with our arms around each other. I ended up with his blazer around my shoulders to protect me from the midnight chill." _Does this mean we're official?_ " I asked aimlessly playing with his tie distracting myself afraid of the heartbreak I knew the answer could bring." _Well every hero needs a sidekick_ " he told me looking down at me with a devious smirk on his face. I replied with a smirk which could rival his own saying " _I know that's why you're my Catwoman_ ".

" _Do I need to look out for any past villains?_ " he asked intrigued at my past lovers weren't what you call lovers due to my love for wrestling because they always ended up being second I hated myself for it because I was so alone but I knew that every time I gave up a date or extra time to train it vastly improved my skill so I couldn't be mad at myself." _Well there was one crazy girl, she was a bit unstable_ " I said chuckling at the memories, she had destroyed my apartment because I was training on her birthday." _Girl?_ " he asked me in a shocked but curious way." _I was curious and she was a good_ _friend to me that had grew feelings on me and I didn't want to lose_ _her friendship_ " I said truthfully, I understand that leading her on was wrong but I didn't make friends easy especially with my bitchy just nodded and asked about other things, I did the same. It turns out we have more things in common than we thought.

Our bond grew deeper. I looked at the moon knowing that I am no longer drowning but _I have sank_ to the very I very sure I am close to what love feels like. It's not how they describe it in fairytales, it's one I felt with everyone else I've been with I felt like I was the one they desired because I was danger, I was fun but what they didn't expect was my past it was always the elephant in the room, the one thing stopping the total him I feel like I'm safe and own fairytale. _All those fairytales full of shit._


	13. Interview

I woke up refreshed with a new satisfied with my new state of I didn't have the interview till later on in the day so I decided that I could be lazy. I grabbed my comics putting piles on my bed, ready to be read for one thousandth complete my dreamy atmosphere I put Maroon 5 on, it was like my own personal heaven.

 ** _'Now you've been bad, and it goes on and on and on_**  
 ** _'til you come home babe, 'til you come home_**  
 ** _You taste best, the poison I've learned to love is gone._**  
 ** _I'm all alone baby, I'm all alone'_**

The beat made me start to hum but as I always do I leapt up from my place on the bed, the comic landing to place that was I started to pretend I was some kind on Rockstar with a bed head look knocking interrupted.

Irritated I went to the door forgetting my current attire of a tank top and shorts with my hair sticking up like I had been electrocuted. I opened the door huffing but as soon as I did my mouth dropped in my usual smirk covered its place in an attempt to look casual.

" _The interviews times have changed and are in about an hour.I suggest you get dressed, you don't pull of the bed head look_ " Stephanie said smirking obviously enjoying my awkwardness. In a typical 'Misfit' fashion I slammed the door in her will teach the bitch. If your nice to me I'll be nice to you.

I quickly realized what she had actually said and dragged myself to my suitcase and put on my usual combo of jeans and t-shirt with I seen a Sheamus t-shirt I got ages ago so I changed my t-shirt.

I've always been a fan of would always kick ass in the ring so it was natural that I was a my main reason for being a fan of Sheamus was that he was different and sometimes he didn't get recognized enough for that.

I strolled out the door walking to the lobby of the hotel looking for a familiar Punk. I gave up after ten minutes of isn't a quality I I walked to his tour bus humming any song that popped into my on the door several times with my patience wearing as I was about to knock for the last time the door opened. _Finally_ I thought sarcastically.

Kofi opened the door with a tired look on his face " _Not that I don't like seeing you but why have you woke me up?_ " he questioned leaving the door open for me to follow him in. _That Idiot_ I thought aggressively rushing to where he was sleeping. I didn't want to wake him up due to his insomnia but I had to. I even wondered if management even bothered telling him that the times had not.

 _I could use this to my advantage_ I thought my plan into action I got Kofi to ready to film with my counted _...1...2...3..._ a full bucket of water splashed onto Phil's caused him to jump up with a furious his angry brown eyes landed on me he pulled me into a hug full my shirt grow wet I mentally killed him while he was locked in a safe, wait isn't that the plot in a vampire diaries season?For that realization I cursed Jenny for making me watch episodes with her when she was I did for her.

" _That was mean_ " I pouted putting my hand over my heart in mock hurt." _Says the one who poured a_ _ **bucket**_ _of water over me_ " he pointed out raising an eyebrow at me." _That's different you deserved it_ " I told him childishly crossing my arms." _How did I deserve that?_ " he pointed out obviously clueless about the upcoming events " _We have an interview remember, Miss bitch-a-lot changed the times_ " I said as if it was I said this his eyes held so many emotions but they all basically said he was pissed off.

Urging him to forget about it until later because I knew the fans wanted to see my lips over his they moved in a sweet motion which portrayed we would talk about it later." _Can I borrow a shirt?_ " I asked not wanting to the interview with a see through t-shirt." _Here's a way better shirt than that thing you were just wearing_ " he bragged handing me a gray t-shirt.

Thinking it was nothing I walked into the bathroom to curiosity was satisfied when I unfolded it out, it was the 'In Punk we trust' t-shirt. Rolling my eyes I slid it on seeing it was too big but I didn't really care. If people had a problem with my style they can go bitch about it someone else.

I walked out of the door full of confidence for was waiting outside the door dressed already. _How can he get dressed so fast?_ I I was pulled in to a kiss, not that I his addicting lips left mine I looked at him interested to know the cause of the sudden pretended to be annoyed with an eye roll " _You don't even know you're doing it_ " he said not understanding which led him on further to explain " _You were doing that cute expression you do when you are full concentration_ ".This confession made me pull him in for a steamy kiss but then pulled away just to see the dazed expression on his face." _Come on Catwoman I need my sidekick for the interview_ " I teased him.

When we got to the place where the panel interview was held I was amazed because I didn't think the place was going to be this big. I was shocked even more when I seen the amount of people that came to see of people were lining up, I felt bad for the ones at the back because I was never a big one for met up with Sheamus before we were told to go was a pretty cool guy considering I went total fan girl on him.

They were called on before me since I was told by management that I was going to be a surprise. I couldn't keep still as I was too excited. I must have looked like such a weirdo.

Finally they called my name and I was welcomed onto the in between Punk and Sheamus I looked round at the audience there was so many however the little kids are my favorite fans they're so passionate about it.

Under the table I felt a hand squeeze mine, I looked to see a tattooed hand holding like that all my nerves evaporated, I smiled at him in thanks.

" _First question_ " the host said dramatically in response to that I did a drum roll which everyone else caught onto until he pointed to someone." _Hi, my name is Robert_ " which caused me to greet him with a wave " _And I was wondering do you anyone you particularly like wrestling with?_ " " _Well that would be difficult to say since I haven't been in this company for that long but I've been training sometimes with AJ and I think she would be great to work with because of her techniques_ " I answered truthfully putting thought into my answer.A cough came from Sheamus I awkwardly patted him on the back saying " _I know, I want to work with you to but they're forcing us to be apart_ " I fake cried which caused him could be heard from the audience at our behaviour." _What about me?_ " Punk asked me pouting his lips.A devious smile grew on my lips as I said " _I've trained with you, there wouldn't be much of a challenge_ " this caused 'Oooos' from the audience as well as Punk childishly turning his back to me.

The day went on with questions being asked, laughter and playful banter between the three of I put my head on his shoulder I thought that it couldn't get any happier.


	14. TLC

Ever since last night my twitter has been going off like because I was wearing his t-shirt. I'm not sure how Phil feels about it yet, I mean we just got I don't mind, even if some of the messages are mean it doesn't really faze me because I know what I am and what my flaws are and I'm okay with that.

Sighing I put my phone in my bag ready to be involved in the outside I sat there on the floor watching as people zoomed around the backstage of the was fascinating, to me at were being ordered around my their obnoxious bosses hoping they did everything to knew if they didn't they could easily be replaced in their bosses they put up with no respect just so they could keep a job. I don't think I could do that, I would would you work somewhere that's making you miserable? I get that everyone lives on money but they probably have qualifications or the will do something that will make them happy as well as gaining money. _Right?_

My inner ramblings were cut off when I was called to the pumped through me, ready for my first pay per view; TLC.

 ** _'How dare you say that my behaviour is unacceptable_**  
 ** _So condescending unnecessarily critical_**  
 ** _I have the tendency of getting very physical_**  
 ** _So watch your step 'cause if I do you'll need a miracle'_**

Cheering erupted, fans got off their seats clapping and signs waved in the body was high of adrenaline, I felt invincible.

Doing my signature entrance I raised my hands to do a cross over my good luck I did this the crowd became all eyes were on me as I skipped to the a smirk on my face I went to all the corners of the ring and crossed my being a little bit cocky I sat in the middle of the ring with my legs to unlock my anger, to achieve my goal; to change the right now the only way to do that is to win the championship to secure my place as a diva.

Thing 1 and Thing 2 make their way to the their entrance which honestly looks more like they're having some kind of to rile them up even more I mock their entrance which causes plan successfully worked as I seen anger grow on their faces.

 _Ding!Ding!Ding!_

I drop kicked her making her go straight to the advantage I bent her leg behind her to try and weaken that attempt was successful considering she was struggling to get advantage of the stipulations; tables, ladders and chairs.I grabbed a chair and slammed it into her back, a powerful noise echoed making the commentators wince a it had an opposite effect on the audience because they perked up was the moment they knew that the diva matches were never going to be the same again.

 _I wish I had a better opponent_ I thought was still lying in the ring gasping for an idea popped into my at the table I lay it out in a jumping distance from the turnbuckle. Thing 2; Nikki got the idea of what I was doing, that was when the screeching I did the only thing that came to mind I punched her, knocking her if it was normal to just knock someone out I continued setting up the Brie wasn't as nonchalant which led her to attack me from behind with a chair.

She kept smacking me with the chair, the pain was hard to endure but I knew I had about 30 seconds she got bored of hitting me with a chair. _Thank you_ I thought relishing not being hit with a happiness was short me into the ring she lifted my on her shoulders in what I think was an attempt to do _'The Heart-Cross'._ I wasn't about to lose to my own I somehow twisted myself so that my legs wrapped around her head pulling her into a DDT with a twist.

To get my revenge I thought I might as well do what I prove a point I'm not going to win because I'm desperate for the championship, I want to have quality matches.

I dragged her out of the ring and placed her onto the table I had set a finishing touch I placed her hands in the shape of a cross.

Climbing onto the nearest top rope I looked down knowing this was going to be my winning that in mind I did a the clash with her body I knew it was ran through me as I glanced up looking at the pink championship that could lead to a change.

I looked at Brie and noticed she wasn't going to be up for a long time so with that in mind I ran towards the nearest ladder and set it caused the audience to roar even louder than heart that was only pumping on worthy hands connected with the belt as I pulled it down from where it was hanging.

" _Here is your winner and new Divas champion Misfit!_ "

Have you ever known that feeling where you feel like your falling in love? That's what I feel when I finally held that championship title.

That thought kind of amused me, what was I going to tell Phil.' _I am running away with my title to a desert island where we can have little butterfly babies_ '.

Water caressed my cheeks because of the little tears pouring out of my I quickly stopped and stood up on the ladder holding my head high with my title in the at everyone with a look of determination.

My photography senses were kicking in as I took the moment in the smell, everyone in front of me and the noise that is the source of my dreams.

I climbed down the ladder, carefully I didn't want to fall on my face just as I won my first the hands of fans on my way to the ring I realized this was real everything I thought wasn't possible became a thought made me think that my insides were glowing.

Backstage arms wrapped around me spinning me around." _I knew you could do it,protégé_ " he said dazzling me even more with the smirk on his wanting anything more I pulled him into a passionate in even more in bliss, if that was possible.


	15. Lazy Day

My hazel eyes opened.A new world was in my sight, I was completely in love with infatuated with my life. In the back of my mind I knew that things couldn't stay this way for insecurities of an unstable home told me that my heaven was likely to become my own personal living I was going to do everything in my power to stop it.

Sleep haunted my eyes as they landed on looked so at peace, it was lips were pulled into a slight smile not one of his usual confident smirk. In this moment he looked if he sensed my eyes on him he teased me still not opening his eyes " _Your being creepy, my little protégé_ ".His deep morning voice caused goose bumps on my pale winter skin " _But you love it_ " as the words poured out I immediately regretted hadn't said the ' _L_ ' word yet, I was always scared of what might happen.

Past fears bubbled up inside me, waiting to explode but they couldn't he hadn't pulled the trigger the same time hope was whispering to me, pulling me in a dangerous trap of fairy in reality my head snuggled back into his colourful tattooed chest pretending the words that had just came out of my mouth didn't pinky finger traced tattoos on his chest carefully as if he disappear away from me touch.

His chest sank in as he took a nervous breath answering the new found tension " _How could I not love it_ ".After those words were spoken relief was set in my mind, I wasn't ready yet. In the past I had spoken those three words but I had never really meant them. I always felt something for them but it wasn't the ' _L_ ' word, that is what I now I have never been love but now I am feeling is scares me yet feels like complete all the pieces to a puzzle are put together.

I pecked his lips in a sweet passionate fashion leaning over to grab my twitter; a necessary evil to connect with the of the time I was nagged to update my twitter, I didn't see the point of putting my private life on a website but apparently ' _people find me interesting_ '. So I quickly snapped a shot of Phil with his messy hair and a goofy expression on his this would count as updating social it was also to poke fun Phil.

The flash went off, his eyes opened confused however they soon the cause of his disturbance a smirk grew showing signs of a went off inside of my head as soon as I seen this leapt out to grab my phone I however seen this coming and shot out of bed running into the living room straight past Kofi who was sitting with confused face as he glanced up from his phone.

A half naked Phil emerged, with one look at his face I knew that I would have try and find a hiding place or always have an exit to escape whatever he is I uploaded the picture with a statement ' _Sleeping all you fangirls_ _out there ;)_ '. Buzzing of my phone indicated me of the fangirls appreciation or jealousy, which I really didn't mind.

He ran at me tackling me to the hovering over the top of me he whispered seductively in my ear " _Now what should I do with you?_ ".Shivers ran through my body causing attraction to overflow my senses, hazel eyes now became dilated and my lips parted in lips were so close yet so far away at the same time.

A tickling sensation ran down the side of my curved hips. Laughter broke out from our lips, I could almost feel his contagious grin beaming down at tickling carried on for several minutes until another flash made us aware of Kofi's presence.

We turned to look at him both of us with one eyebrow raised silently asking ' _What?_ '. The man in question shrugged saying " _The_ _Punkfit_ _moment was too cute not to capture_ " a smile grew on his face as he was given more confused looks." _Punkfit_?" we asked unison showing obvious confusion." _Check your twitter_ " Kofi said in sing song voice leaving the room, probably going to play video games.

The new found information caused me to crawl to my phone to find out what this ' _Punkfit_ ' into the pillows on the cream couch I waited for results to come up. I felt pillow behind me moving only to have Phil's face to be set on my breath on my neck distracted me momentarily but my intrigue captured my mind.

All different kinds of things came up pictures of us,articles,tumblr pages and fan fiction. I could feel his eyes boring into the phone just like I clicked on a tumblr page in response the page loaded with hundreds of pictures of us both, some were photoshopped however others were when we are out in public.

Curiously I clicked onto a fanfiction. I had heard about fan fiction but it never really peaked my interest. However I soon found out our ship name is ' _Punkfit_ ' as well as that I found out that people shipped us together for some unknown of the photos I came across I found cute so I saved some on my phone.

I turned round to look at Phil but only to see he was looking at me with adoring being able to handle him looking at me like that I distracted myself by turning on the through the channels I seen that 'The Goonies' was on in delight I put it on.

All of a sudden I was pulled into his lap, in shock I gasped but I was quickly silenced by his sweet nature of the kiss left me breathless, it only made me want to kiss him of addictive kisses clouded any sense of wanting to do anything.A couple of minutes later he pulled away causing me to lean my head against his both of us with an expression of a complete peaceful nature.

" _So how does it feel being Diva's champion?_ " Phil asked his tone showing that he was proud of only made her more attached to him, it was rare that someone would proud of her. Only one other had; Jenny." _Well it feels like all my dreams have came true_ " I told him in a posh voice only to receive an answer that was said in the same way " _That was awfully cheesy_ _of you_ " he smiled amused at the change of atmosphere." _Oh but it's true_ " I replied defending my cheesiness.

My title is sat on the coffee table in front of us, glistening with _pink_. It was a shame that it was decorated like that, my mind couldn't process if it was a barbie logo or a tramp stamp. If it was up to me the championship title would look much more rewarding, like it was worth I don't have the power to do that so I'm stuck carrying it over my least I get the title Diva's champion.

Our focus was brought back to the TV, watching beats soon found a rhythm that compelled us to murmured something but I couldn't make out what he one last glance I fell into a deep sleep in his arms.


	16. Silent Words

My title was around my shoulder, who needs a designer bag when I have a championship I walked around backstage I could feel eyes like daggers on me, hoping they can unnerve they haven't been paying I should make an example in my match against Brie tonight, to her it was a rematch but I felt like it was going to be a confirmation that I was Diva's champion.

Making my way to the Diva's locker room I paused at the door making sure I was mentally ready for whatever mind games they were going to trademark smirk graced my features, confidence flowed through me ready to take on any challenge that was throw at me.

As soon as I walked in whispering and staring was like high school all over again. I made my way to my locker pulling out one of my comics, that I would read until I was called to the corner of my eyes I noticed Kaitlyn sitting playing on her phone, alone. I seen some of her matches in NXT, she had really good could be a dominant diva with her strength.

Walking up to her I thought I would be nice since I am not exactly popular." _Hi_ " I said holding out my hand not knowing how to handle social looked at me weirdly before hesitantly shaking my hand probably because my awkwardness was different from my usual confident demeanor." _Would you like me to show you around? I mean if you want_ " I muttered awkwardly rubbing the back of my forgotten habit I gained in high school." _Yeah, sure_ " She chirped relieved not to be stuck in the room anymore.

When I was showing her around we began talking I soon discovered we had the click, the friendship have little things in common but we get on so we don't clash like we do with the other we stumbled across AJ who was talking to Daniel Bryan, we found out they had a the news I gave her a hug genuinely happy for all started goofing around which caused us to be on the end of stares or more commonly dirty looks for being so loud.

All three of us approached Johnny's locker room for my plan to go ahead I whispered looking at them intensely " _Be on guard but act natural_ " pointing my finger at them before I disappeared into the inner geek came out as I mocked some spy moves putting my plan into action.

Grabbing the glue I spread it all over his office chair. I knew it wouldn't dry when he got here because he was supposed to be back here 10 minutes ago to set some comes from outside the door alerting me that he's here. _Shit!_ Looking round I desperately try to find a hiding place, I finally find one; behind the couch.

Just seconds later after I get in my hiding place I can hear 2 people I see that Johnny is one of them and the other is some random hearing the conversation the poor man gets yelled at for someone else doing something wrong it's so one who got it wrong is probably an ass-kisser I concluded.

Looking again I see that Johnny is sat in his threatened to spill from my mouth, I was never good at holding in my I managed to keep it of a sudden I could hear struggling, I took this as him trying to get his chair off, which made it even harder to hold in my face was red from anger shouting any words that weren't PG came into his tiny little he left the room, leaving me with the perfect opportunity to escape.

Running out of the room clutching my stomach that was hurting from all the came out of my eyes as I was called to gorilla for my match. I tried to put my mind in a zone because my mind was yet again going into five year old thought of change captured me and turned all my thoughts turned the thought of them holding the title sickened me, if they wanted the title they are going to have to work for it.

The Bella's walked past me killing me with their eyes with a hint mischievousness; like they had something up their flash it's going to take more than a stare to intimidate eyes turned cat like as soon as they locked with theirs, showing them they were called out to that annoying but catchy song I put myself into my own personal 'Mind-palace'.

 ** _'How dare you say that my behaviour is unacceptable_**  
 ** _So condescending unnecessarily critical_**  
 ** _I have the tendency of getting very physical_**  
 ** _So watch your step 'cause if I do you'll need a miracle'_**

As I made my entrance that got the crowd cheering with my diva's championship around my waist. I noticed that not only is one Bella in the ring but confused face led to Johnny's boring face to start talking on the I rolled my eyes in exasperation which didn't go un-noticed by the audience since they laughed at my dramatics." _I'm Johnny and I talk way too much that's why I sound like a constipated batman_ " I mocked doing a low voice, this caused the crowd to react even more.

If it was possible his face went even more red." _Shut up. I don't need to listen to you little girl I'm the boss_ " he told me in tone of total tone reminded me of so many people that told me I couldn't make it or that she wasn't good enough, this just pissed me off even more." _Before you start calling me bad names like the little girl you really are I thought I would give you an opportunity to go against both of the Bella twins since you hate them so much_ " the smug smile on his face told me it was more than an opportunity; it was obviously doesn't know me well because I'm going to make sure he knows exactly what he's dealing with.

Turning to face both of my opponents who were just curling their hair around a manicured nail that probably cost more than my looked like they got everything handed to reality they didn't listen close enough because it's a rematch for the championship meaning they could end up fighting each didn't seem the kind that would give away the title even to their own sister.

All odds were against me, they always myself was apart of my plan but I never thought it would take this long but then again the division isn't going to change overnight.

Ding!Ding!Ding!

They walked towards my like I was their prey, they got it the wrong way went to the corner of the ring waiting to be tagged I knew they would fight to get the tag when I was obviously going to be worn out, when they would think they have a chance.

I dropkicked Brie sending her down, getting bored of the constant match against the Bella twins.I mean giving her a chance to get up I locked her into the Anaconda the lock until I was sure it was painful. I wanted thing 1 & 2 to get the picture that I am definitely not going to be beaten by them ever also I wanted to prove myself, that I wasn't just a one hit wonder.

Tapping filled my ears as I seen she tapped out." _Still Diva's champion Misfit_ " the announcer called when the referee held up my hand giving my championship title. _The win wasn't enough_ I thought to myself wondering what other dramatics I could idea popped into my head as I placed the Diva's championship title in front of me, on display.

Nikki was trying to help her sister get out the ring who holding her arm in pain. _You are not escaping_ I thought in a sinister eyes locked, I must have looked crazy with the look in my hazel eyes. This caused her abandon her sister in a plea to get away. _Selfish_. I picked Brie up with all my strength setting her up for the 'Heart-cross'. In a fluid motion she came crashing down, making my unspoken statement.

I skipped up the ramp with my championship over my shoulder, where it turning back to lift the title high with a look of finality masking my features.


	17. Presents

Today was the day I hated most, my third of July didn't seem that bad to anyone else but to me it felt like a reminder of all the tortured days of the as a child I hated my birthdays, I wouldn't even get a happy birthday of my would even pay more attention to _her_ just to spite me, it was like a second birthday.

I was determined not to let anyone know about my no one had only that I didn't want people to just come up to me saying happy birthday if they didn't even bother to get to know me before.

Luckily today I was going to hang out with I changed into a panda jumper and black ripped skinny jeans. _I'm so colourful today_ I thought my black combat boots I laced them up.I also threw my long Auburn hair into a ponytail because I was in a rush, I overslept.

Running through the streets I found Punk entering the coffee shop we were supposed to meet only thing that made him recognizable was his cubs hat and his decorated I sighed with relief ignoring all the looks I got for sprinting down the street and then suddenly heavily I opened the door searching for my boyfriend.I Love how that sounds boyfriend, boyfriend and boyfriend.

He was sitting in the corner on his phone waiting for me to was kinda cute the way he would look around searching from time to time with this adorable look in his eye.I wonder how he will react to me calling him cute or thought of the look on his face made me , _giggle-_ I never used to giggle, is it normal?

" _Next please_ " the bored barista drawled like he could care less; which was probably true." _Cappuccino and a chocolate chip cookie, please_ " I said waiting politely yet slightly annoyed they were taking so 2 long minutes that seemed like years since I was just that close to seeing Phil, hurriedly I went over to Phil's table and sat were in the corner of the room so they had more privacy if we got recognized.

Leaning over the table I pecked his lips shown on his face but he regained confidence by drawing out the kiss tenderly. I pulled away from the blissful kiss that could send butterflies straight into my heart. I smirked enjoying the slightly dazed look on his face.

" _Hello Catwoman_ " I answered the silence, dazzling him with my soft pink lip that were pulled into one of my award winning familiar nickname caused him to break out of his spell and mock glare at me " _How many times have I told you not to call me that?_ " he asked me with a fake glare- I knew he wasn't offended because of the happiness that would come in his eye every time I called him that." _I've lost count_ " I grinned enjoying the carefree atmosphere that would happen every time I was around caused this unknown feeling inside of me to bubble up keeps happening, every time I'm in the same room as him.

All of a sudden he pulled out a bright blue cupcake with a purple candle on it from the seat next to him.A small smile played on my lips as I thanked him, I wonder how he found looked at me weirdly " _Do you not like your birthday?_ " he asked me as if it was the strangest thing in the world." _It's just that in the past today wasn't the best_ " I stated sombrely looking at the cupcake as if it had took my colourful mood." _Today is going to be the best birthday in the world_ " he said confidently with a massive smirk on his face which caused me to roll my this he continued in a sing song voice " _Well if you're going to be like that I guess Colt is going to have to meet Maroon 5 with me_ " he pulled out two VIP tickets that included meeting the band.

My mind was spinning unable to process the my inner fan girl was going to come out so I fist bumped the air seeing if my fangirl can stay in but in the end I just gave into my urges.I ran round to the other side of the table and lowered my lips on his in a passionate I broke away I calmly strolled to my chair with a little smirk on my face like nothing had happened so I just casually started eating my up he was looking at me with an amused and another emotion, I'm not sure what it look was somewhere between caring and I loved every minute the way he looked at me like that.

He shook his head used to my outbursts of carried on talking, laughing about stories he had on the return I told him some embarrassing stories, we now had tears in our eyes from kept getting glares from everyone around us so we are now walking out the door of the cozy cafe.

We decided that we wanted to watch a we went to my hotel room going through different movies to watch until I found _Psycho_ by Alfred it was in black in white it was still one of my favourite agreed when he seen my movie choice because he loves horror movies even the old ones.

Somehow I ended up sitting in between his legs resting my head back onto his way through the movie he started playing with my hair which made me want to go 's a weakness of as my eyes fluttered closed I heard something, only a faint whisper but I'm pretty sure I knew what was said " _I love you_ ".As I fell in a deep slumber I knew that I felt the same.


	18. Concert Romance

It's been weeks since my and I were closer than ever, every second of spare time I had was spent with caused sleepovers on the bus with him and Kofi. I enjoyed every single kiss, touch and word that came from anxiety of losing everything was more noticeable was starting to notice my stormy expressions when I thought or the sadness whenever I pressed my face against the cold glass of a window, looking out at the world like it was my enemy.

Momentarily I forgot about my troubles when I thought about where we are going concert.I know it might not seem important to anyone else but they are my neverland when the world gets to me.I know what your thinking; _it's just music_.I know that; it makes it so carefree and it should stay that way but Maroon 5 always lifted my spirits from the collapsing world around was the only thing that made me sane; it was _my constant_.

With my diva's championship title still at my side I dominated the division.I didn't want that, I wanted a challenge, I need someone to help elevate the only way fans are going to be interested in the diva's division is because there is a feud that's will capture everyone's attention but the divas backstage don't they just put on pretty little outfits doing want to change it but they don't want to take risks to do it so instead they stay still watching every single opportunity go by.

Currently I was waiting for Punk to get people think girls take forever to get ready.I think he's trying to prepare himself mentally for 2 hours of Maroon I've been putting on the albums to show him what he's going to be put likes some of the songs, I caught him humming them but I think the others are way too happy for him to I appreciate that he's is going out of his comfort zone in fact I _love_ him for it.I'm just scared to say it.

I am dressed in blue jeans that have holes in the knees put together with a ' _Songs about Jane_ ' t-shirt. Instead of my usual converse I paired my outfit with black combat boots.I didn't really know what to wear at a concert, not that I really cared.

" _Come on princess your carriage awaits_ " I shouted to him through the bathroom door.I had rented a car for the night to get to the arena and to go and get food after we meet the band." _I am not a princess, princess_ " he replied finally walking out of the room." _Whatever helps you sleep at night_ " I told him smirking as I walked to the blue car I was renting.I could almost feel him making faces at me behind me so I swayed my hips a bit more than usual, just to tease him.A smirk graced my lips as I heard him groan in defeat.

After an hour of my reckless driving we arrived at the came out the car with a look of dizziness on his face most likely caused by my driving." _Solid non-moving ground_ " he exclaimed joyfully leaning down kissing it." _I'm not that bad_ " I pouted in defence of my driving skills " _I just like to go a bit faster than everyone else_ "." _A bit_ " he scoffed locking his hand with mine.I never knew such an innocent action could feel so intimate.

Excitement bubbled within me as we were standing front row.I stood with my head leaning onto Punk's shoulder with his hand around my hummed to some the songs I even caught him tapping his 's not that I didn't like the opening acts it was just that I wanted to see my favourite band.

The room turned dark as the stage lit up in neon ran through me as I heard the first strum of a guitar and beat of the came on shadowing the presence of the musicians that saved I tugged on Phil's jacket like an excited though I wasn't looking at him I knew that had that cute little amused smile on his face.

 ** _'You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war._**  
 ** _You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door._**  
 ** _You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score._**  
 ** _You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.'_**

As the lead singer; Adam Levine belted out the start of the song my heart pounded listening to the drums which sounded like my heart of my idol's eyes moved along the crowd, as they reached me Adam winked at me with a cheeky smile on his face.I could feel Phil's fingers digging deeper into my could only mean one thing; he was thought of me being with anyone else but him sounded alien to me. _Stupid_ I thought shaking my head, _but he's my stupid_.

In between songs they would do random riffs on James, my second favourite guitarist would battle it out with Adam in between the people around me, I would watch the other band members sounded way less creepier in my head.

Just as the concert was about to end an expected song came on.I wasn't really one for slow songs but this one was an slow melody of the acoustic guitar played throughout the arena causing everyone to get their phones out for the beloved song.

 ** _'Beauty queen of only eighteen_**  
 ** _She had some trouble with herself_**  
 ** _He was always there to help her_**  
 ** _She always belonged to someone else'_**

My gaze locked with Phil's warm brown eyes that are looking not at me but in my our bodies came together, my hands sliding around his neck, his hands hugging my up to his ear I whispered the words of my affections slowly in his ear " _I love you,Catwoman_ ".Pulling back down slowly I seen the swirling emotions in his of answering me he brought his lips to mine kissing me so lovingly I knew he felt the same." _I've always loved you, my little protégé_ " he whispered with his hot breath on my forehead.

As the song come to end I realized we were in our own little was just us in a room full of thousands of had never happened before it was strange but I loved it, I loved _him_.

Our exposed feelings created a new dimension for the touches, kisses had a new deeper meaning to them than they did gave a sense of relief knowing that the other person felt the that the person you have fell for feels the same about you.

We met the were all so cool, I felt like I was back in high school because of all the goofy things we was a bit up tight to Adam because of him flirting with me but after a while he stopped after he realized I was with were like the brothers I never had so I ended up getting their phone told me to call them whenever I could hang out or if I needed something.

Tonight was something I never thought I could have; assurance of insecurities were still there but they were fading at an amazing I still have a little piece in my mind that will always be sensitive to love or they are placed at the back of my mind waiting for the perfect opportunity to come out again.


	19. New feud

Currently I was holding on for dear life as I was on Punk's face must look hilarious because his cute contagious laugh flowed effortlessly from his lips so much that he nearly dropped fingers are latched onto his shoulders they must have been digging in really hard because he let out a hiss.I open my mouth to apologize but my words failed me when he starts spinning in circles really fast. _Has everything always been this blurry?_ I thought to myself unsure of where I was any more.

Seeing the dazed look on my face he sets me down gently kissing me on the lips since the concert we've become more like one person than two.I probably know him better than I know myself yet he still surprises only that but Maroon 5 have also been texting first I kinda freaked out a tiny bit, ok maybe a lot but they're my favourite band so it was going to relationships I have with them are like a sibling bond, the brothers I never had.

I am close to the band because of their childish ended up racing around backstage, I won because I do the most exercise out of them led me into explaining that I'm a wrestler causing them to accuse me of cheating because of my unfair disadvantage.

" _You ok, protégé_?" he asked his warm eyes searching mine.A mischievous idea came across my mind as I smirked evilly in my is going to be my acting skills into action I put my hand on my head acting really dizzy collapsing to the my final piece I groaned looking as if I was in pain." _Shit, what's wrong?Are you okay?Fuck. Stay right here I'm getting a doctor_ " he said flustered thinking he did something wrong. I decided I teased him enough I released my laughter I was holding in.

Which caused his face to pull into a cute confused expression but soon turned into one of annoyance.A cute deep pout set upon his face, I couldn't decide if I wanted to make him pout more in the future.A twinkle of guilt walked in my stomach that wasn't resting causing my laughter to die in my throat.

Slowly but passionately I trailed sweet kisses on his neck silently asking for like that his pout disappeared changing into the dazed look I knew so well, I could use this to my ever said I was the good guy.I reached up pulling him down with my hands locked on the back of his head into a kiss I knew that would leave him standing there for cloud of bliss that would come over me every time I kissed stopped as I pulled feeling of lonely lips wasn't something I enjoyed but I have to go to gorilla.

Looking quickly in the direction of the impatient tech guy I sweetly kissed Phil on the lips silently apologizing for ending the the Diva's title around my waist I quickly made my way to gorilla full of adrenaline and is never going to get old.

Electricity went off as soon as my music came on, the crowd was chanting so loud I could hardly hear myself think.I made my entrance with the energy the crowd was feeding me feel more alive than ever I made my way to the ring with a slight skip in my step collecting a microphone on my way.

As soon as I got into the ring I made myself comfortable sitting cross-legged in the middle of the ring so everyone could see the camera came to my face I sent a flirty wink to the camera for Phil; I knew he was watching backstage.

" _Sooo... how are you guys doing?_ " I question tilting my head slightly with a smirk moulding onto my full pink crowd roared in appreciation which led me to get into why I was really here." _Last week the Bella's were finally shown what a real champion looks like; me.I came into this company not only to fulfill my dreams but to make the women's division exciting again"_ this caused the audience to let out louder chants causing my smirk to grow wider." _I mean I'm going to get bored with the amount of barbies back there.I could wrestle them and play video games at the same if anyone back there thinks they can even touch me come on out."_

By the end of my rant everyone was waiting on the edge of their seats waiting to see if anyone dared to come I waited as planned ready for _her_ to come out with a mischievous smile on face, hazel eyes glinting dangerously.

 _'This is a night, I know the time is right_  
 _To let you go real slow, woah, oh, oh, I'm so-o_  
 _This simple game, it just might be the way_  
 _To make you be my man, yeah, but can't you see that_  
 _You, Me, could be happy'_

The pop music blared through the speakers as my opponent ;Kaitlyn ,made her way to the made her way to the ring, microphone in hand ready to make an impact.I stood my stance not at all threatening but more amused as if she was entertaining she was the opposite; she was on guard for any weren't sure if we were going to end up wrestling each other but we knew that we're starting a feud so we prepared an ending just in case.

" _Congratulations really I mean who would have thought a newbie could do so much in a matter of that chance for the title should have been mine.I worked so hard to get here ready for a shot then I found out a newbie was just handed a shot_ " she said with light hints of caused me to raise an eyebrow in disbelief.I worked my ass off just to get into this company.

" _Wait a minute have you been watching recently. I've gone through my fair share of divas, pissing people off just to get into the ring with you want a shot come and get it_ " I spoke daring her to take me up on my challenge as I held my championship high in the air.I circle her like animal would it's prey showing my dominance.

The eyes of the crowd are full of interest and anticipation waiting for violence that they knew was going to happen. Kaitlyn turned round to look at me making our eyes connect giving me a subtle look telling me she was grabbed me putting me in the position of a quickly I reversed it delivering a jumping cutter (RKO).

She lay flat not moving, so I thought I would kick this up a notch to make it more entertaining.I placed her arms in the form of an 'X' making my to confuse everyone I placed a small kiss on her forehead in audience looked so confused but so interested on my next move.Slowly I skipped out the ring however when I was half way up the ramp I turned blowing a kiss to my everyone else curious as to what was going to happen next.


	20. Daylight

All morning I had been getting tweets from fans, it was cute the amount of passion they had for a storyline that wasn't then I remembered when I was a fan I would pout for days if the person I didn't want to win my real passion for professional wrestling came from when I got into that wanting to learn new techniques, wanting to be the best I possibly is was made me travel with different companies for the new experiences or moves I could adapt and make my own.

Even though I made friends with people in each company I was never a big people was probably because of my dedication to wrestling or because I didn't fit into a certain crowd, I always felt like an outsider.

I scrolled through my phone, intrigued at people's were WTF?! or they were excited about the surprising thing was that they reacted so strongly, I didn't really expect such a reaction.I just thought at most they'd be erupted from my phone making me jump at it curiously I saw that it was a text from Punk.

 **Catwoman 3** : Secret missions = Kaitlyn x

He texted this knowing I had been up to something for the last when we were in the room with each other he would catch me texting Kaitlyn or with this excited smirk on my he would ask I shrugged it off saying it was an old friend. I could tell by his facial expression every time I told this he didn't believe me.

 **Me** : What did you think? x

I sent this wanting to know if anything went wrong.I couldn't watch it over knowing that I was in it.I had always been like this towards any kind of pictures when I was a child.

A knock at the door kept me from my panic that was at war in my if it wasn't good enough? All my insecurities screamed at there was the other part of my mind I normally went with that told it didn't matter what he thought as long as the fans loved it.

Curiously walking to my hotel door I seen that Phil was standing there with an adorable sheepish grin spread across his tired face holding his phone in his right wrinkled tiredness on his face caused me to furrow my eyebrows concerned.

" _What happened to my hot sidekick?_ " I teased him half heartedly with my underlying concern showing clearly on my face." _The evil bosses are using their evil powers again we must suit up_ " He said dramatically pulling into a superman pose pushing past me zooming around the hotel childish antics I had missed caused me to giggle at his sudden change of mood.

I mocked gasped pulling my face into one of distress " _Oh no what must we do_ " I said in a voice you would hear off old black and white films." _I know we must use you as bait, it's the only way_ " speaking in a tone a cartoon would use when the get a light bulb over their the door was open for everyone to see our play of superheroes I quickly closed it.

Strolling over to my bed I sat on it cross-legged looking at him with my expecting hazel the look in my eye he instantly knew I wouldn't give up until I he walked over onto the bed sitting opposite me looking with the distress showing in his was clear to me he didn't know where to start while he was figuring out what to say I fiddled with his fingers bending them different ways but not in ways that hurt.

A deep sigh emitted from his head up he finally looked at me in the eyes saying " _I'm not sure I can go on much longer_ " I tilted my head silently telling him to explain " _Wrestling was a big part of my life but I'm sick of seeing or doing the same matches all over again.I've tried to make this place better, the people better and I have but nothing is changing around here.I mean they treat superstars like animals not caring if they're injured to get back in the wanting to if they've improved they just wanting to see the ones that look pretty or are well known, not giving new ones a chance_ ".

All I could see in his eyes was anger, frustration with the company but also the finality of his I had mixed feeling about his decision.I wanted him to stay here with me but I didn't at the same time because I knew it would make him I had to and wanted to support him wherever he was going if he didn't want me to?Little pieces of panic formed in my brain.

Nodding with understanding I questioned him " _So what are you going to do?_ " my hazel eyes not showing any insecurities that were happening inside me.

Warm brown eyes glanced into my own making me forget I even had any insecurities." _I'm leaving for a couple of to figure out what to do_ " he said his expression growing regretful as he stated " _I'm leaving tomorrow_ ".I could tell my expression dropped so I did the only thing that would distract me.I wrapped my arms his neck pulling his lips to mine hoping he would stay.

The bliss that was distracting me only lasted so long until he went to get up but I selfishly pulled him back down to the bed cuddling up to , knowing that when he comes back nothing will be the I somehow hoped we would find a way around it because I wanted him to be my catwoman.

 _'And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
 _But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
 _Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
 _But tonight I need to hold you so close'_


	21. Royal Rumble

Here I was lying in my beautiful abyss, in an ordinary hotel my returning darkness that has come back to haunt gloomy emotions plagued my mind, wondering to all parts of my this really meant was that I was training more than hours were spent in the gym going over an already perfected enough I was comforted by my misery that would leave a layer of sweat as a result as one of my many tiresome workouts.

This has been going on for 2 weeks now and all I have heard from him is the odd text or nightly conversations no longer there to comfort me at night to reassure me I wasn't alone or to a sweet genuine smile on my lips when I woke up.

Not even Kaitlyn or AJ could fill the deep empty hole that occupied my heart as well as my the past 2 weeks they have tried new ways cheering me up but I wouldn't do anything close to a genuine of them and me wanted me to act like myself again but for some reason whenever I tried it was a mental a result a distance grew between us I didn't want it to but it usual sarcastic comments grew colder, less light-hearted.

All I could think was that darkness no longer followed me but it now became me like it was always there, waiting for me to break me someone that I'm not or at least I don't think I am.I hated myself for thinking in a pessimistic way, I never thought I would ever think this about myself.

So to try and cure myself of this lingering curse I worked harder in the caused my in-ring moves to become more fluent than they were, all my moves flowed together as if they connected spiritually in a twisted dark methods of distraction was hanging out with the noticed my change of mood but they didn't mention. I suspected it was in case I exploded, pouring my unspoken feelings out in a blinding I found stupid, I would never hurt the people I love even if I wasn't in the best place.

My now blank hazel eyes followed the noise of my phone which alerted me with a deep I glanced at my phone I realized it was a notification of shaking fingers clicked on it with a desperate I looked at the notification I realized it was a picture; of Punk at a hockey lips spread into a grin with brown eyes twinkling with happiness.

' _Happiness_ ' I thought bitterly but then remembered how he looked at me with such a distressed look in his eyes the bitterness soon grown into a sad sort of grazing the screen with thumb I let out a wish; that no matter what he would be happy wherever he was _even_ if it wasn't with shattering thought I dragged myself out of own personal pity party and gradually got ready to enter the arena.

Waiting with a rush of adrenaline for the first time in 2 weeks I stood in a bright red spider man t-shirt, black ripped shorts and of course paired with long red to take on Kaitlyn at Royal rumble with my precious championship title tightly around my eyes glinted with a twisted excitement and my pink lips pulled into a threatening was _no way_ she was going to win.

As soon as I stepped on the ramp the crowd roared with the usual excitement however once they seen the spark that had been missing from the past 2 weeks the noise grew in to impressive roars which encouraged my smirk to grow wider.

With my signature smirk painted on my silky pale skin. I raised my head high challenging my opponent to look in my dangerous eyes. Slowly, threateningly I made a cross over my heart.I stalked to the ring like a lion would it's she was right where I wanted thoughts of friendship disappeared.

As I climbed into the ring in a graceful way I looked at my now opponent giving her a look that sent a message that probably would have sounded like a _'I love you but I'm going to kick your ass'_. She sent me a quick subtle nod that she understood.I took that as my time to stand mightily on the ropes holding the Diva's championship rightfully in my hands.I got down from the ropes ready to make the match a the referee took my championship out of my hands I prepared myself mentally on all her weaknesses and strengths.

 _Ding!Ding!Ding!_

As soon as the bell rung adrenaline pumped through my veins violently causing me send a powerful kick to her muscled soon turned into an animal who wanted to break out pushed to the surface making me loose all qualities shown as I aggressively pulled her into a crushing she lay there on the white mat of the ring I turned my attention to the ropes near by.

When I got to the ropes a noise of movement caught my full round I could see her waiting for me to turn ran towards me ready to catch me into her finisher but luckily my new-found depression/darkness allowed me to greatly improve my as soon as she was near me I quickly ducked sadistically hoping she would get caught in the ropes.

I took this as my chance to send a message both to anyone in that locker room and the one a truly longed her to the middle of the ring not caring how strong I was pulling her.I quickly put her into the position for the _anaconda vise._ All my strength was put into this one move I was determined. Determined not to lose anything I _needed_ this title and I _needed him_.My hard work shown off as pain shown on her face as she taped out in soon as she did I let go wanting to hold _my_ title.

Crowds of people in the arena cheered wildly so loud I could only just hear the announcer say " _Still Diva's champion Misfit_ ". The glittering butterfly was passed to me and my hand was held high in the air in into the crowd with a new look one of defiance.

Unknown to her a tattooed man watched in the shadows of backstage with proud yet sad hazel eyes.


End file.
